


Nightmare

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: A/N: This is super self indulgent bc I’ve been having trouble sleeping and I just love Gavin. Hopefully someone likes this!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nightmare

It was unusual that both Gavin and I would be home at a reasonable time and in bed before 1 am. The two of us had been rooming together for about six months due to the fact that both of our schedules were hard to predict, with him being a detective and me being a nurse with on call shifts. We weren’t very close, but I would feed his cat when he was out for long periods of time and he would run me food if my shift was going longer than expected. It was a strange relationship, not exactly friends, but you both knew you could count on each other. 

I was laying in bed, trying, but failing to fall asleep. I knew I would regret it in the morning, but I decided to get up and make some tea. Hoping it would relax me enough to knock myself out. 

Shuffling into the kitchen I started to pull down my favorite tea and heat up some water when I heard a distressed sound. I strained my ears trying to decide if it was Gavin or his cat. When I didn’t hear the noise again I went back to my tea. 

I began walking back to my room before hearing it again. It was definitely coming from Gavin’s room, but it was probably his cat. I kept walking back towards my room when I noticed his cat sleeping on the couch. I weighed my options. If Gavin wasn’t in distress then going to his room would upset him, but if he was distressed I wanted to help him. 

Sighing, I walked back to the kitchen and sat my tea down. Slowly I made my way to his door, pressing my ear against it to see if I could hear anything before walking in. After a beat I heard a grunt and heard sheets rustling. 

I opened his door and took a sharp breath when I saw him. He seemed to be still asleep, but he was drenched in sweat and on top of his covers. He was mumbling under his breath. His face seemed to be pinched in pain as he let out another cry. 

Wasting no time I rushed over to his bed and put one hand on his chest. 

“Gavin.” I whispered, he continued to shuffle. “Gavin, wake up.” I gave him a small shake and suddenly he was gasping for air and attempting to get as far away from me as he could. I quickly leaped back in response with my hands up, trying to show that I meant no harm. 

“Shit.” He mumbled, looking at his shaky hands. I slowly sat back down on his bed and attempted to get a closer look. When he noticed I was staring he turned away. “I’m fine, you can go.” I didn’t move, debating my options. I put my hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him down.

“Gavin.” I whispered. He was staring at my hand, but wasn’t moving away. In fact he had completely stilled. He looked at me, his eyes were shining. For a split second I thought he was going to yell at me to leave, but he quickly pulled me into a hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair with my right hand as he sobbed into my shoulder. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re not there, you’re in your room and I’m holding you. You’re safe.” I mumbled into his ear, which caused him to grip me tighter. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled, he tried to pull away and I hesitantly allowed him. I quickly cupped his cheeks and whipped away his tears. I was about to pull away, but he held my hand against his face. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” He said hoarsely, he looked up at me. I couldn’t tell what he wanted, but in this moment he looked...terrified. I gave him a weak smile. 

“Would you....do you want me to stay?” I looked at him trying to gauge any sort of reaction. He dropped my hand and looked back down.

“You don’t have to. Don’t you work tomorrow?” He croaked, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Not until 10, if you want me here I have no problem staying, Gav.” I quickly maneuvered so I was laying against his pillow and I put my hand on his shoulder. Slowly he laid his head on my chest, I quickly wrapped one hand in his hair and the other rubbing his back. I felt the tension in his body slowly release with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around me and I gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m here for you. Whenever you want to talk or just need a distraction.” I mumbled into his hair. 

“Thank you.” He gave me a small squeeze and we both closed our eyes. 


End file.
